The Diamond Dust Rebellion
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: A mission goes wrong, Toushiro abandoned his girlfriend; Ayase Reika and his Division just to chase down his old friend that died a long time ago... What will Ichigo and Reika do? /Toushiro x Reika(OC)/ R


**Hey ya! **

**Finally after months writing this while watching and stuff... I finally finish this story :) oh and this story is based on the Bleach Movie! with a touch of romance and stuff... I'm too lazy to explain things to you so... just Enjoy the story! **

**Warning:** Definitely have OOC characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_**Memories/**Flashback_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Bleach Movie 2:**

**The Diamond Dust Rebellion**

As a large cloud moves across the sky of the Human World, a royal procession take place inside, with guards walking next to the carts and musician paling instruments. As the carriages being carried by several men move past, a beautiful girl stood below the procession while gazing at them. She wore the usual _Shikakush__ō_, with standard Captain's _haori_ while her Zanpakutō's hanging around her hips, held by a raspberry rose colored sash. Despite her delicate appearance, she's actually the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society.

Her name is Ayase Reika, the 8th Division's Captain and the substitutes Captain of the 3rd Division, she's also known as the youngest Captain in Gotei 13. Most of the people called her Rei, Reika-chi, Reika-dono, Rei-chan, Ika-chan, Ika-chi, Aya Taichou and many more. She's loved by everyone in Soul Society because of her cheery attitude and kindess towards the others. Because of that, if anyone hurt or lay their finger on her, they'll die in instant.

She looked like a 16 years old teenager. She has a waved blonde hair that goes to her waist, each side was small braided that tied with a turquoise ribbons. She has a pair of innocent violet eyes that sparkles whenever she talk to anyone. Her body is more matured that her looks, she have a large breast along with her curvaceous body.

Reika slowly make her way towards the 10th Division's Captain; Hitsugaya Toushiro that also known as her boyfriend. She held back her giggles and sneakily move with sunpo to his back before covering his eyes with her hand.

"Guess who am I?" She ask jokingly, knowing that the Captain knows it was her, she uncovered his face and giggled

"You're getting better on your so called _'Sneaky Shunpo' _, Reika" Toushiro said sarcastically

"Mou, you don't have to use that sarcasm tone, Shiro-kun" Reika pouted as Toushiro smirked and folded his arm

"Hm... The closer you get, the more impressive it looks, right?" Reika grinned

"Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare" Toushiro sighed

"Mm-hm" Reika nodded

"Taichou! Rei-chan!" Came a voice behind them

"Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked

"Is there something, Ran-chan?" Reika ask

"Nope, all the lookouts are reporting things are normal" Rangiku said

"That's good to hear" Reika smiled

"Where's Madarame?" Toushiro asked

"Hm? Ikka-kun? I sent him with Yumi-chan for lookouts" Reika said

"Isn't it kinda weird for a Fukutaichou to leave their Taichou alone?" Rangiku ask

"Nah... I get used to it" Reika giggled "Beside, he'll argues with you if he's here"

"You know me too well, Rei-chan" Rangiku laughed while hugging the blonde haired girl

"Enough with the hugging, Matsumoto. You're crushing her, _again_" Toushiro said while rolling his eyes

"Eh? Rei-chan?! Gosh! Why did I always make you passed out with one hug?" Rangiku ask

"Maybe it's because you put her in your _thing _that make her hard to breath" Toushiro said

"Eh? Is that so?" Rangiku asked while looking at her _thing_

"Stop looking at it, Matsumoto. It's disgusting" Toushiro said

"Shi-chan! It's not good to say that!" Reika said

"I know and stop calling me 'Shi-chan' we're on a mission, Rei... you can't call me that" Toushiro said

"But why did you call me Rei? Isn't it the same, Hitsugaya Taichou" Reika teased

"S-shut up" Toushiro blushed and looked away

"Aw! You make him blush, Rei-chan!" Rangiku laughed

"Maa, maa, it's the best thing I can do" Reika giggled

"Shut up both of you" Toushiro blushed deeper "Anyway, you two-"

Reika cut him off by extending her hand towards one of the carriages "Kesshō bakuei-chi no kabe" she said as a crystal shield formed in front of it. When a ball of lightning crashes into one of the carriages, Reika looks back at Rangiku and Toushiro.

"I'll try to execute the fire, you guys do your thing" Reika said

"Hai!" Rangiku nodded

"Ayase Tachou!" All of her subordinate said

"Yosh! 8th Division's members! Let's do our best!" Reika cheered

"Hai!" They all nodded

"Follow me" Reika said before moving away with Shunpo, followed by her subordinates

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou!" The 10th Division's member stared at her

"Surround it!" Matsumoto ordered

"Hai!" They wall says before moving towards the ball with shunpo. Suddenly, the ball reveals a whip which electrocute the Shinigami upon contact, creating an explosion, before sending the whip towards Rangiku, who blocked it with her Zanpakutō. As the whip wrap around the blade, the dust cleared to reveal a blue haired girl named yin

"Die" She said before sending electricity down the whip towards her

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku called out, releasing her Zanpakutō to counter the electricity as the counterattack once again create an explosion, Yin dodges Rangiku's attack and leapt back. Meanwhile, above the clouds a ball of fire emerges out from the damaged carriages. As it attack and incinerate the Banner man and carriage-bearers, Toushiro draws his Zanpakutō and blocks it. As the smoke clears, Yang blocked Toushiro's sword with her own.

"Who are you?" Toushiro growled as ice begins to cover her blades. Yin quickly leapt back as the ice shattered and run away

"Wait!" Toushiro yelled before running after her to the top of the damaged carriage. Suddenly he felt an immense amount of Reiatsu and looks down to see that he has been stabbed. As he leapt back, a masked man emerges from the smoke.

"Who are you?" Toushiro ask, the masked man draws his sword and attacks him. Meanwhile, below them, Reika and her subordinate trying to save the people and trying to extinguish the fire while a half of her subordinate carried the injures.

"Umi kara mezameru, Manami!" She said as she drew her blade toward the damaged carriages to extinguish the fire. Running up to Rangiku, she looks around for more people.

"Where's the King's Seal?" she heard Rangiku asked

"I don't know" The man said as they looks up to Toushiro who was fighting with a masked man.

"Taichou!" Yelled voice of her Lieutenant; Madarame Ikkaku, and her 3rd seat; Ayasegawa Yumichika who's running towards her

"Ikkaku, Yumichika!" Reika said

"Hai?!" They asked

"Take the people out from here" Reika commanded

"Hai, Taichou!" They nodded before turning around to the crowd

"Oi! You heard her! Move it people! Let's go, go, go!" Ikkaku yelled while pushing the people out from the scene

"Taichou!" Rangiku called out with concern

"This bring back memories..." The man said when he and Toushiro cross blades

"Show me your face!" Toushiro yelled before reaching out for the mask but he leapt back from him before running away

"Freeze!" Toushiro yelled, trying to chase him

"Taichou!" Rangiku once again called for him. As he stop, Toushiro looks back at them and frowned. He turned around once more and decided to continue to chase the masked man but stopped by Reika who looked at him before move towards him with shunpo.

"Reika, move" Toushiro demanded

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on" Reika demanded

"I don't know..." Toushiro muttered "Just move, Reika" Toushiro said

"I.. Fine" Reika sighed before getting back to Rangiku's side as Toushiro move away with shunpo

"Taichou!" Rangiku tried to chase him but Reika stopped her with her hand

"Let him go" Reika said

"Why?!" Rangiku ask

"Just let him go, Ran-chan" Reika said

"But-"

"Let him be" Reika cut her off

"Why?!" Rangiku asked "Din't you worry that Taichou run off?! What's going on?" Rangiku asked again

"That's for us to found out" Reika said

"Eh?"

"Do you think I would let Shiro-kun to run off just like that?" Reika giggled

"No" Rangiku shook her head

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou! Ayase Taichou! I'm terribly sorry! We let them escape! There are too many casualties!" One of Matsumoto's subordinate said

"Fukutaichou?... Taichou-dono?" He ask when the two of them didn't say a word to him.

"It's okay" Reika smiled

"I'm terribly sorry" The man said before moving away

"Ran-chan! Don't make that kind of face! I will definitely bring Shiro-kun back! Promise!" Reika said childishly

"Hai, hai" Rangiku chuckled

"I would never break my promise!" Reika said again

"I know" Rangiku smiled

"Yosh! Yumichika! Ikkaku!" Reika called out for them

"Hai, Taichou. Is there something wrong?" Yumichika asked

"Yumichika! I want you and Rangiku to help the injures and clean this mess with the others" Reika ordered

"Understood!" Yumichika and Rangiku quickly ran off

"What 'bout me, Taichou?" Ikkaku asked

"We're moving" Reika said

"Hai, Taichou! I'll try to keep up with you!" Ikkaku said

"Let's go" Reika said as they move away with shunpo

* * *

The next day, Reika and Ikkaku landed in the middle of a forest, spotting the certain substitute Shinigami; Kurosaki Ichigo, looking at the empty space in front of him with a dumbfounded look. Ichigo frowned and continue to look at the empty space, not noticing the two Shinigami behind him

"Oi! Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out

"Eh? Ikkaku? Rei?!" Ichigo said after turning around

"What are you doing, dozing off like an idiot in the middle of a forest?" Ikkaku asked

"I don't look like an idiot!" Ichigo defend himself

"Then what are you doing?" Ikkaku asked

"The question is what are you two doing in the human world?" Ichigo asked

"Don't answer question with another question, Ichigo" Reika said, irritated

Ichigo surprised at her tone, she never called him like that, well, she has called him Ichigo but she never ever use that tone with anybody so, Ichigo turned around to Ikkaku with a questioning face. Ikkaku sighed and said

"Bad mood"

"Oh..." Ichigo nodded as Reika sighed

"Gomen Ichi-nii... I'm just tired" Reika said

"Nah! It's okay, I get used to it" Ichigo said

"You get used to what?" Ikkaku asked

"People bullying me, calling me with that tone and stuff" Ichigo sighed

"Ha! You really is stupid!" Ikkaku laughed

"Ikkaku! I told you not to say that word to Ichi-nii!" Reika said

"Ha! In your face, bald!" Ichigo laughed

"You bas-"

"Ikkaku" Reika said

"Sorry" Ikkaku sighed

"Kurosaki? Madarame Fukutaichou? Ayase Taichou?" ?" A voice said

They all turned and see a glasses man walking towards them.

"Ishida? What are you doing in here?" Ichigo ask

"I've been aware that there was a barrier erected in here since yesterday. What happen?" Ishida asked while looking over to the 8th Division Captain

"Actually-"

Reika looks up as some snow fall from the sky. They all looked up while Reika's eyes widen when she reached out for the snowflakes

"It's snowing?" Ichigo ask

"No" Ikkaku stated

"He's just hiding his reiatsu" Uryu said

"Eh? Reiatsu?" Ichigo asked as some footsteps was heard. They all look over to the sound and see Toushiro standing weakly while gripping a tattered cloak in his hand. Toushiro looks up and suddenly collapse but, before he hit the ground Reika Shunpo towards him and catches him. Reika turn him around and put his head on her lap while shaking him lightly

"Oi! Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled as he, Ikkaku and Uryu run over to them

"Kusaka..." Toushiro whispered before he lost his consciousness

"Ikkaku... You've to go back to Soul Society and don't tell anyone about this, just tell them that I'm still looking for Hitsugaya Toushiro" Reika demanded

"Eh? Why?" He ask

"Just do it" Reika ordered as Ikkaku nodded and he go back to Soul Society without any word

"Rei..." Ichigo murmured looking down at the blonde girl

Meanwhile in Soul Society, as the door to the Captain-Commander's office close, the Captains and Rangiku gather before Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Suì-Fēng was giving her reports to him as he nodded

"I see" He said

"Yes. We've throughly searched the area but find no trace of the King's Seal (ōin). We believe the attacker might have gone with it and based on the reports about the target we have the pursuit units following, there's evidence that the man in charge of defense 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, deliberately and personally moved to erase his own Reiatsu from the scene-"

"Please wait!" Rangiku yelled before getting up, interrupting Suì-Fēng

"You can't be suggesting Hitsugaya Taichou abandoned his duty!" Rangiku yelled

"Then, why did he take such action? Such behaviour is clearly against the law" Suì-Fēng said

"But! Even if Hitsugaya Taichou leave without any permission, he's followed by Rei- I mean Ayase Taichou from the 8th Division along with her Fukutaichou and-"

"Enough!" Yamamoto ordered

"I am placing the entire 10th Division under house arrest. Depending on the outcome of this and Ayase Reika's reports, the entire Division may be abolished" Yamamoto added

"Abolished?" Rangiku ask

"Are you saying that the entire 10th Division will be disbanded? Our members committed no crimes. As the Fukutaichou, I accept full responsiblity!" Rangiku yelled

"Bite your tongue, Matsumoto! Do you really think that a Fukutaichou ranks high enough to take the blame for this? Know your place" Yamamoto stated as Rangiku kneels once more

"Our top priorities are twofold: The search for and retrival of the King's Seal and the capture of the most related to the incident, the 10th Division Taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro. This is a special emergency order. And please, ask the 8th Division's Taichou, Ayase Reika or her Fukutaichou, Madarame Ikkaku about Hitsugaya Toushiro and tell me if they've found him" Yamamoto ordered.

* * *

At the 10th Division's barracks, the 1st Division Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō and the rest of the 1st Division's members stood in front of the 10th Division's Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku and the 10th Division's members.

"For the time being, the 10th Division will be placed under house arrest. Furthermore, until such time as Hitsugaya Taichou is captured or founded by Ayase Taichou, or the recent incident is resolved. You're to remain confined to your barracks, and your Zanpakutō will be confiscated!" Sasakibe said

"Wh-why?!"

"That's-"

"Are we suspect, too?!"

"You're telling us to just sit around until you figure this things out?"

"No way!" One of them said as Renji and Rukia walks into the barracks, watching the whole scene

"That's fascist!"

"This is unacceptable!"

"Give us a chance to prove our innocence..."

"The subject is closed!" Sasakibe ordered

"Fukutaichou"

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou!" one of the Division member ask Rangiku to say something, but Rangiku sighed and hand out her sheathed Zanpakutō.

"Please excuse me" said a Shinigami before taking her Zanpakutō. Rangiku sighed and walks over to Renji and Rukia, leaning to the wall

"That's how it is..." Rangiku murmured

"But, Reika-dono haven't told us about anything. This kind of things..." Rukia said

"It just means that the King's Seal is that important" Rangiku explain

"I'm sure that Ayase Taichou will bring back Hitsugaya Taichou soon" Renji said

"Yeah, Reika-dono will definitely find him!" Rukia cheered he up

"I hope so..." Rangiku said

"Sheesh, why does everyone disappeared without saying anything to me" Rangiku added

"Hitsugaya Taichou's not like Ichimaru!" Renji yelled as Rangiku sighed

"Renji..." Rukia said. Suddenly a Shinigami appeared and said

"We're about to lock down the barracks. Matsumoto Fukutaichou, would you kindly return to your own room? Abarai Fukutaichou, it's time"

"Yeah, I'm going. Come on" Renji said to Rukia as the Shinigami walks off

"Goodbye" Rukia said before following Renji but Matsumoto grabbed Renji's hand to stop him

"Wait" Matsumoto whispered

"There's one thing that I want you to look into. The man that Taichou's went after... I think the two of them must be connected somehow. Taichou woulnd't do this if there's nothing between them" Matsumoto said

"I understood" Renji nodded

"Thank you, Renji" Rangiku smiled as Renji nodded once more and walks off with Rukia

* * *

Toushiro's eyes snapped open and painfully sat up. He look around the room _'Where am I?' _He thought as the door opened

"Yo" Ichigo said before he walks into the room with Reika trailing behind him in her Gigai's form

"Kurosaki? Reika? Where's this?" Toushiro ask

"My house. We found you collapsed and exhausted. Rei was panicking and she didn't have much Reiatsu that time. So, she can't healed you and then we bring you here" Ichigo said before sit down on his chair and Reika sat beside his bed

"I see. Sorry for the troubles" Toushiro said

"Yamamoto Sotaichou contact me and said that the Secret Mobile Corps was looking for you" Reika said

"Uh-huh" Toushiro replied

"'uh-huh?' Is that all you can say? What are you hiding from us?" Ichigo ask as Toushiro sighed

"Say something!" Ichigo demanded

"It's none of your business" Toushiro said

"You little-!" Ichigo said while fisting his fist and calmed down

"Meh, whatever" Ichigo sighed

"I'll get it back" Toushiro said

"Huh?"

"The King's Seal, I'll get it back" Toushiro said

"The King's Seal? Isn't it the same thing as the thing inside Rei?" Ichigo asked

"That's why I want to get it back" Toushiro said

"But, it's not something a Substitute Shinigami needs to be concerned with" Toushiro said as Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance

"Shi-chan... You don't have to put it in that way" Reika said when Ichigo vein popped

"Hmph" Toushiro replied while turning his face

"Being coy doesn't work for you, you dick!" Ichigo yelled as Toushiro begins shivering and sweating while clutching his wound

"H-hey, are you okay?" Ichigo ask

"It's nothing. Sorry, but I need to rest a bit" Toushiro said before laying down to the bed

"Eh?" Ichigo ask

"It's okay, Ichi-nii... I'll heal him" Reika said softly

"Well then, I'll leave him to you Reika... If you need anything, just tell me, I'll be on the living room. And don't be noisy" Ichigo said before closing the door

"Shiro-kun... Turn around, please" Reika said

"I'm okay, Reika. Just go away" Toushiro said while biting back the pain

"Come on Shiro-kun. You know you can't lie to me" Reika said

"I'm fine" Toushiro said

"You can't lie to a medic, Shiro-kun" Reika sighed

"Come on... please?" Reika begged with the tone that Toushiro could never resist. Toushiro grunted before turning around and lie flat on his back

"That's more like it" Reika smiled

"Now sit down and remove your _haori_" Reika said

"Fine" Toushiro sighed as he took off his _haori _and give it to Reika

"Lie down again" Reika said while folding his _haori _and put it on Ichigo's desk

Reika watched him lying down before opening his _shikakush__ō _a little. As she touches his wounds she see some image of the masked man. She looks up to him and started to heals him

"Do you know who's the masked man?" Reika asked

"How-?" Toushiro asked

"You know I can see it by touching you" Reika said

"Right..." Toushiro nodded

"There's something that make me curious about him..." Reika said

"What is it?" Toushiro asked

"His... just forget it" Reika said as she lifted her had from his wounds

"It's finished although it haven't healed completely, it'll be fine as long you're not moving so much" Reika said

"Sorry" he mumbles

"Eh?" Reika asked

"I'm sorry for making you worried about me" Toushiro said

"Didn't you always?" Reika giggled as Toushiro stared at her

"What's wrong?" Reika asked

"Nothing" Toushiro said as he hold her hand

"Come on, tell me... it's gonna be in my mind if you didn't tell me" Reika said

"Nothing is wrong, Reika" Toushiro said as Reika smiled sadly

"Did you just read my mind?" Toushiro asked

"Nope" Reika shook her head

"Really? But-"

Reika cut him off by kissing him on the lips. As the parted, Reika leaned her forehead to his. Her violet eyes stared lovingly at his turquoise eyes.

"Remember! Don't move around so much or your wounds will open up again" Reika said

"Yes" He nodded

"Well, I'm gonna be downstairs with Ichi-nii, if you need anything just tell me" Reika said before getting up and walks toward the door but stopped because Toushiro grabbed her hand. She turned around and giggled at him

"Jealous much?" Reika asked

"I would never be jealous to Kurosaki" Toushiro rolled his eyes

"Right" Reika smiled

"Goodnight" Reika kisses his cheek before getting up and walks towards the door again

"Night" Toushiro said as Reika walks out from the room and smiled sadly at him before closes the door

...

In the morning, Toushiro leaves the Kurosaki Clinic without letting Reika and Ichigo know, he leave his captain's _haori _on Ichigo's desk, and stands outside the house wearing a tattered cloak. After bowing towards the house, Toushiro walks away. When he was about to turned to his left, he stop walking and his eyes widen. Reika and Ichigo, who was standing before him in their Shinigami form, folded their hand.

"You don't need to sneak out" Reika said

"Rei told me everything. If you had to leave, you could've at least tell me or Reika know. Why are you acting so ashamed all of a sudden?" Ichigo ask

"Thanks for your help, Reika, Kurosaki. I'm grateful" Toushiro said

"Why are you trying to go alone? What's the thing that's been bothering you?" Ichigo asked

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked

"You perfectly know what am I talking about!" Ichigo yelled

"No I don't" Toushiro said

"T-then how will you explained about K-Kusaka?" Reika stuttered as Toushiro's eyes widen

"How did you know that?" Toushiro asked

"I know a lot of things, Shiro-kun" Reika said

"Who is he?" Ichigo demanded "Is he's the one who attacked you and the one who stole the King's Seal? Was is this Kusaka guy?" Ichigo asked

"That's the name of a man who's got killed a long time ago" Toushiro satated before continue to walk. Reika stay quiet while gripping her Zanpakutō, knowing what will happen for the next minutes.

"He got killed? By who?" Ichigo ask but Toushiro stay quiet and walks pass him

"Toushiro!" Ichigo said before grabbing Toushiro's shoulder as Toushiro turned around and about to stab him but Reika quickly grabbed Ichigo's hakama and pulled him back before cross blading with Toushiro. Ichigo rubbed his head while getting up before watching the two Captains cross blades

"Shiro-kun... Why did you do this?" Reika asked sadly before backing away from him towards Ichigo side

"What's wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled

"Don't interfere" Toushiro growled darkly before pointing his Zanpakutō towards Ichigo

"Shut up! Do you think we would leave you alone after finding you on the verge of death?!" Ichigo yelled. Reika looks at the red spots on Toushiro's _shikakusō _and gasped

"S-shiro-kun! Y-your wound opened again! You're bleeding! P-please let me heal you!" Reika stuttered before started to walks towards him

"Stay away from me Reika!" Toushiro yelled as Reika stopped. Ichigo sighed at Toushiro's stubbornness and looks at him with a stern face

"You've got two choice: turn yourself in to the Onmitsukidō (Secret Mobile Corps) or come back to my house so Rei can heal you" Ichigo said.

Toushiro stares at Ichigo then Reika and put his zanpakutō down. He gasped when he sees a fireballs hurtling towards them. Reika quickly pull out her zanpakutō

"Umi kara mezameru, Manami!" She yelled while pointing out her blades which generates water towards the fireball as it vanished

"Who did this?!" Ichigo yelled as his eyes catches a glimpse of red and blue

"Hand over Hitsugaya Toushiro if you didn't want to get hurt" A blue haired girl named Yin said

"What did you say?!" Ichigo ask

"If you two attempt to interfere, you'll be eliminated" A red haired girl named Yang said before she pulled out her sword

"Toushiro! What's going on?!" Ichigo yelled

Instead of answering Ichigo's question, Toushiro attacks Ichigo as Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled

"Please, just go and protect Reika" Toushiro pleaded before pushing his blade aside to push Ichigo away. Flying through the air, Ichigo sees Yang throwing a fireball at him. Reika quickly shunpo towards Ichigo and pointed the tip of her zanpakutō to the fireball

"Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna! Fubuki!" Reika yelled before firing a huge wave of snow and it stopped the fireball to hit them as it make some smokes. Yin quickly generates electricity along her whips and zap towards Reika and Ichigo's location, and that caught Reika off guards.

"Reika!" Toushiro yelled

As the smokes clear, he sees Ichigo standing in front of Reika with blood running down the side of his face.

"Ichi-nii!" Reika yelled. Seeing this, Yin fires a ball of lightning, and Yang combines it with two blast of fires, creating a fireball crackling with electricity.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo said, countering the attack before firing one more through the smokes. The two Arrancar dodge the blast

"How did they do that... Who are they?" Yin said before they look at each other

"I know that girl... isn't she's the one who had The King's Seal's power?" Yang said

"I remembered her" Yin nodded

"Let's go back to Master" Yang said as they move away with sunido

"Wait!" Toushiro yelled as he begins to move after them, only stopped by Reika's screaming

"Ichi-nii!" She yelled before running towards the man

"Reika..." Toushiro said

"Shiro-kun... Please... don't do this" She said

"I'm sorry..." Toushiro said before moving away with Shunpo

"Rei..." She heard Ichigo whispered

"I-I'll heal you!" Reika said calmly as she can be but, Ichigo stopped her while shaking his head

"Save your energy" Ichigo said

"But Ichi-nii..."

"Just call Rukia and Renji... they'll know what to do" Ichigo said

"Okay! Just hang in there, Ichi-nii!" She said as she put on her communicator

"_**Kuchiki Rukia here"**_

"Kia-chan!"

"_**Reika-dono?! What's wrong?"**_

"Can you and Ren-chan come to here and help Ichi-nii?"

"_**What's going on?!"**_

"Just come here, I've to chase Shiro-kun"

"_**Got it!"**_

Reika sighed and put back her communicator and stood up, looking down at the man.

"Ichi-nii...I'll be back" She said before move away with Shunpo

* * *

"Ichigo! Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia's voice yelled

"How pathetic. I'll _'resuscitate'_ him..." Renji said before fisting his fist

"R-renji" Rukia said

"Wake the hell up Ichigo, you wuss!" Renji said as he punches Ichigo's face

"Ou-ouch!" Ichigo yelled as he arubtly sat up while clutching his face

"See? My way was much faster" Renji said

"You asshole! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled

"It's your faults for lying in the middle of the street" Renji stated

"What did you say?!"

"Ichigo, what happen here?" Rukia suddenly ask

"Shit! How long did I was out for? And how did you know that I'm here?" Ichigo sighed

"Reika-dono told me" Rukia said

"Rei?" He ask

"Yep! I can't believe that you pass out in the middle of the street. Even Ayase Taichou didn't pass out. You're totally weak" Renji mocked

"Shut up, I'm just exhausted" Ichigo said

"Do you think Ayase Taichou isn't tired?" Renji rolled his eyes

"Well, sorry for being weak" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"Let's forget about that... More importantly, where did Reika-dono and Hitsugaya Taichou go?" Rukia ask

"I don't know..."

* * *

At Urahara's shop, Yoruichi Shihōin in her cat form, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Urahara was sitting and drinking while talking about Toushiro.

"I believe he and 5th Division's Fukutaichou Hinamori Momo grew up together, like siblings" Rukia said

"So, we should contact her and see if she knows anything about this" Uryu said

"Unfortunately, she's still on probation. Also, this is just a guess and I doubt that Hitsugaya Taichou would tell any important stories to Hinamori Fukutaichou" Rukia explains

"How about Ayase Taichou? They're close, right?" Uryu ask

"You mean Reika-chi?" Orihime ask as Uryu nodded

"Well, if it was her, I'll definitely sure that Hitsugaya Taichou will tell her... She knows almost everything about anything, right?" Urahara ask

"Unfortunatelly she doesn't know anything about his" Ichigo said

"Really?" Urahara asked

"He's right, Reika-dono told me that she doesn't know anything about this" Rukia nodded

"Even if they were painful memories?" Urahara ask

"Are you sure?" Uryu ask

"I just think he just didn't want to talk about it" Rukia shrugged

"He must be strong" Orihime stated

"Che, yeah, right" Ichigo mocked

"If he's that strong, why does he make everyone around him including his girlfriend, get hurt?" Ichigo added

"I'll try to find out more about this. Why don't you all help Ayase Taichou by searching for clues around here?" Urahara ask before getting up.

* * *

In Soul Society, Renji had been trying to make the 2nd Division's Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, agreed to let him visit Rangiku

"No! You're prohibited to visit Matsumoto Rangiku!" Omaeda yelled

"Why not?! I just want to talk with her!" Renji said

"No means no! These are the order from Sotaichou and Suì-Fēng Taichou!" He said

"Man, talk about being inflexible. Pinhead" Renji states

"What'd you say?! Did you just insult me?!" He ask

"Nah" Renji said before turning around

"You said that I'm a pinhead, I heard you!"

"Am not!" Renji yelled

"It's sure are lively in here" A voice of Shunsui Kyōraku came as he and his Lieutenant; Nanao Ise walks towards Renji

"Kyōraku Taichou?"

"I'll go in with you. That should be fine, shouldn't it?" Shunsui ask

"Don't you trust the Co-Captain of the 1st Division?" He added

"S-sure" Omaeda said as Renji, Shunsui and Nanao come into Rangiku's room. Knocking the room the came in as they sat down on the porch of Rangiku's room

"Kusaka?" Rangiku ask "I don't know, I don't think I've heard that name before" Rangiku added

"I see..." Renji said

"Even thought I'm his Fukutaichou, I don't know much about him..." Rangiku bowed her head

"There's some thing that we haven't know yet. About what kind of relationship does Hitsugaya Taichou have with this Kusaka? Who is he? Does he related with our case?"

"If he does, then what?" Shunsui ask

"We don't have an answer for that" Rangiku said

"We could just find the answer" Nanao stated

"C-can you do that?" Renji ask

"Of course" Nanao said as she heard Shunsui chuckled

"That's my Nanao-chan, I know that you'd do something about all of this" Shunsui said

"Eh?"

"Please!" Renji said

"Arigattō, Nanao. I'll pay you back somehow" Rangiku smiled

"If you want to pay us. You can just give us this" Shunsui said, indicating to sake

"You've gonna work hard if you want to do that!" Nanao said

"Eh? Me?" Shunsui ask

"Of course" Nanao said as Rangiku, Renji and Shunsui laughed and eventually she laughed as well

"Eto... There's also this..." Renji stated as he give her a package. Rangiku took the package before all of them walks into the room

Inside, Rangiku opens the package and lift up Toushiro's _haori _

"Rukia and Ichigo wanted me to give this to you" Renji explained

"Ah, He's hurts..." Rangiku said when she see a blood marks on the _haori_.

"From what Ichigo said, it's really bad..." Renji said

Rangiku sighed and about to say something but she see a paper below the _haori _and pick it up

"A letter? Did Rukia and Ichigo gave you this?" Rangiku ask as she unfolded the letter

"No" Renji shook his head as Rangiku starts to read the letter

"It was from Rei-chan" Rangiku said when she see the neat writing of the certain 8th Division Captain. Rangiku blinked as she started to read the letter:

HI RAN-CHAN!

You must be wondering how did I know that you'll recieve this from Ren-chan. You know me... a weird girl... well, let's just forget that! Now, you don't have to worry about the blood on Shiro-kun's _haori, _because I've been following him for a quiet sometime! Hm... can you help me with something? Eto... please tell Jii-chan that Shiro-kun's not guilty at all! He's just doing something important to him! So please, please, please tell Jii-chan about that! Thanks anyway!

With Love, Ayase Reika

Captain of the 8th Division & 3rd Division

XoXoXo

Shunsui chuckled as he listened to the letter

"Reika-chan... she's so incredible" Shunsui said

"Yeah... even though she's kinda creeping me out" Renji said

"Oh! There's something more!" Rangiku said

P.S: Tell Ren-chan that I'm not trying to creeping him out! And tell Shun-chan and Nanao-chi that I say Hi!

Shunsui laughed at this

"She is incredibly funny" Shunsui said

"And totally creepy" Renji shuddered

"She is so incredible, knowing that we're in here too" Nanao said

"That's Rei-chan to you! She is the most incredible person I've ever meet!" Rangiku said

"Typical Reika-chan" Shunsui said

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing..." Shunsui paused "Except you Rangiku-san. We'll have to search for some information to help Reika-chan" Shunsui said

"I'll help" Renji said

"Me too" Nanao said

"I'll just have to count on you guys" Rangiku smile again

'_**Arigato, Rei-chan' **_Rangiku thought before folding Toushiro's _haori_

...

Toushiro wakes up in an old abandones shiren and look through the slats to see dozen of Shinigami surrounding the building. He was surprised to see Reika standing in front of a group of Shinigami. He narrowed his eyes and backed down. Hisagi and Kira appeared behind Reika as the girl sighed. Reika inhale and exhale her breath before holding her zanpakutō.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! This is a special emergency order! Please return to Seireitei!" Hisagi yelled

Pushing the doors open, Toushiro emerges while glaring to all of them

"I will not" He stated before putting his hand on his Zanpakutō. As everyone prepare to fight with him, Toushiro attack Hisagi, who blocks with his half-sheathed blade. Kira trapped Toushiro's blade and looks at him with a beeging face

"Please, stop. They'll consider this rebellion" Kira said

"Back off Kira, Hisagi!" Toushiro growled

"Hitsugaya Taichou, You're under arrest" Shuuhei said

"You're dead man" Toushiro snarled before kicking Hisagi away, disarming Kira with a single slash, and attack Hisagi again but blocked by Reika, the force of the attacks creates a shockwave and sends Reika hitting one of the gate's pillar

"Reika!" Toushiro whispered in shock

"Ayase Taichou!" The Shinigami yelled

"Hisugaya Taichou! How could you do that to her?!" They all added before start to attack him. Reika tried to stand up with the help of the other.

"Ayase Taichou! Are you okay?" One of the Shinigami ask to the blonde haired girl

"I'm okay... Thank you for worrying me" She said as she watch Hisagi move to the top of the gate

"Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!" He yelled before throwing the rod that split into a hundred more. Reika's eyes widen as she turned her head to Toushiro who's started to move away with Shunpō but he got hit by one of them. Falling against a crate, he pulls out the rod out from his body as Reika watched him silently.

"Shiro-kun! Please, we didn't want to hurt you anymore!" Reika said

"Ayase Taichou is right, Hitsugaya Taichou!" Kira yelled

"Please don't move" Hisagi said

"Shut up" Toushiro whispered

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Toushiro yelled, releasing his Zanpakutō and attack all of them

"Bankai!"

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He yelled

As Ichigo sense Toushiro's Bankai, the ice dragon formed by the Bankai of Hyōrinmaru. Meanwhile, in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, as the Captain of 4th Division Retsu Unohana finish examine Shunsui, she get up and look towards her subordinates

"Prepare a spirit-cleansing barrier" Unohana ordered

"I'll prepare for surgery right away" She added as the 4th Division members nodded and started to do as she told.

In the hall, Nanao was sitting while sobbing loudly

"It's all my fault" She sobbed

"Don't blame yourself" A voice said as Nanao turned her head to see Captain of the 13th Division Jūshirō Ukitake approaching towards her with his 3rd seat Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Ukitake Taichou..." Nanao said before getting up

"If Kyōraku is defeated, it means the opponent caught him by surprise, or wielded more power than him, right?" Ukitake smiled

"But..."

"I'll say it one more time. It's not your faults" Ukitake said

"Right now, the 6th Division is investigating the scene. The assaliant will be caught in no time." Ukitake added with a smile

* * *

"What? Hyōrinmaru?" Ukitake said in surprise

"Hitsugaya Taichou" Nanao said in surprise too

"Looks like you don't have a happy story to tell either" Ukitake said when he see a Riteitai kneeling before him.

"Reporting in. Fukutaichou of the 3rd Division Kira Izuru, Taichou of the 8th Division Ayase Reika and Fukutaichou of the 9th Division Hisagi Shūhei tracked down Hitsugaya Toushiro in the real world, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shūhei is severely injured and Ayase Reika is nowhere to be found" He stated as everyone gasped

"Ayase Taichou...? No way..." Nanao muttered

"Yamamoto Sotaichou shouldn't have send her..." Ukitake lowered his head

"Ayase Taichou..." Nanao sobbed

"Reika..." Ukitake mumbled

* * *

In Soul Society, there's another Captain meeting

"Because of Hitsugaya Toushiro aggression and the disapparance of Ayase Reika, Hitsugaya Toushiro is suspected to have defected. The previous special emergency order is hereby changed" Yamamoto states

"This is merely my opinion, but isn't this rather hasty?" Unohana ask

"I will not let any objection!" Yamamoto paused

"The search of the King's Seal is to continue, but furthermore, Hitsugaya Toushiro's capture is now our top priority. And if he shows any sign of resistance, execute him!" Yamamoto ordered

* * *

Toushiro stumbles while he continue to walks in an old and abandoned factory, holding his wounded chest. Few minutes later, he collapse while gasping for air before leaning to a rock and gripped his Shihakusō while gritting his teeth in pain.

"You're so reckless, Shiro-kun" a voice said as Toushiro abruptly turned his face towards the voice

"Reika... how?" Toushiro asked

"You're not fast enough" Reika smiled

"What are you doing in here?!" Toushiro ask, stumbles up before gripping his Zanpakutō

"I'm not going back! Even if they sent you to here!" Toushiro continue

"Who say that they sent me to make to you go back to Soul Society?" Reika ask

"What?" Toushiro ask, dumbfounded

"I'm not going to force you to go back, Shiro-kun... Not until you finished your business" Reika explained

"You're not going to force me?" Toushiro ask again

"Of course I'm not... Have I ever force you or anyone?" Reika giggled while cupping the white-haired Captain face

"I know that you wouldn't just go back even if I'm the one who begged you" Reika giggled "Well... maybe you would but just forget it"

"So, what are you doing in here?" Toushiro ask, pressing the girl's hand closer to his cheek.

"To heal you" Reika grinned

"Why?" He ask

"Because you're injured" Reika blinks

"Then, why did you bring Kira, Hisagi and the rest to attack me?" He ask

"Well... I just want to check how serious are you about that Kusaka guy... And now I have seen it... Even I can't bring you back... you're serious about finding this guy" Reika explained

"Really?"

"Has I ever lied to anyone?" Reika asked

"Yes you has" Toushiro rolled his eyes

"Really?... Oh yeah, right!" Reika grinned

"Now... Let's heal your wound so you can continue to fight him" Reika said as Toushiro nodded before sitting on the rock. Reika put her hand on his chest and starts to heal him. Toushiro stares at his blonde haired girlfriend with amaze, he impressed by her faith on him. He lowered his head and sighed

"Sorry" He mumbles

"Eh?" Reika ask, lifting her head to face the boy

"I'm sorry, again" He say louder while turning his face, hiding his blush

"It's okay, I understand" Reika giggled

"Reika... how can you heal me after I attack you?" Toushiro ask

"And why wouldn't I?" Reika smiles as Toushiro stay silent, not knowing what to say

"It's done! You're all healed up and here! I brought you some Reiatsu's pill" Reika said before giving him a pill

"What is this for?" He ask while holding the pill

"It's to restores your Reiatsu" Reika said before sitting next to him

"You're telling the truth, right? It's not a sleeping pill, right?" Toushiro ask, glancing at the blonde girl

"Of course not" Reika blinks again

"Okay..." Toushiro said before poping the pill into his mouth

"Feel any better?" Reika ask

"Yeah, thanks" Toushiro said

"No problem. I'll do anything for my beloved-spoiled boyfriend" Reika said before pinching the boy's cheek

"Reika..." Toushiro blushed

"You should blush more often, Shiro-kun! You're so cute" Reika giggled

"Shut up" Toushiro said

"But-" Toushiro interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. They parted away as Reika blushed at the sudden kiss

"There's no cute in Taichou's dictionary" Toushiro said

"Well... Except you" Toushiro muttered

"What di you say, Shi-chan? Didn't you just said that there's no cute in Taichou's dictionary?" Reika grinned

"That's a different meanings" Toushiro blushed

"Right" Reika grinned

"Now, are you ready to fight?" Reika said before standing up and giving him a hand to help him to stand up

"Sure" Toushiro said before taking her hand

"So, you're gonna beat that Kusaka guy, right?" Reika ask as they started to walk towards the door

"Yeah, and you're going back to Soul Society" Toushiro ask

"Eh? Are you gonna be alright by yourself?" Reika ask

"I know that you'll be there when I need you but I need you to go back to Soul Society, I want to do this on my own" Toushiro explain

"Well, I can't say no to that. Beside I have to tell everyone that I'm okay" Reika said before kissing his cheek

"Wait... you ran away?" Toushiro ask

"Ano... sort of..." Reika smile sheepishly

"You're weird" Toushiro sighed as Reika giggled

"I know" she smiled "And that's why you love me so much, right?"

"Shut up" Toushiro blushed as Reika laughed

"Be safe, Shi-chan" Reika said before move away with Shunpō. Toushiro shook his head at his girlfriend before walking up to the door and pushing it open, walking down to the bottom. Walking along the floor, he stepped on a puddle and the sound echoes through the empty room

"Ah... you finally found me" A man said as Toushiro turned around

"I've been waiting for you" he added before he took off his mask

"Kusaka" Toushiro muttered

"That's the reason I used Hyōrinmaru to leave wound on your body but, I see that the wound has already disappeared. You can't figured out on how can I still alive? It doesn't matter, does it, Hitsugaya? Don't you think we've been on this detour long enough?" he ask

"Detour?" Toushiro ask

"You should know very well what the Gotei 13 are like and yet, you stay with them... Why? Is it because the innocent Taichou of the 8th Division or should I say, your beloved girlfriend?" He chuckled

"Did you-"

"And yes, I have got some information of her from some people... They say that she is beautiful, can I meet her?" He ask darkly

"Leave her out from this situation, she got nothing to do with this" Toushiro glared

"More importantly, where's the King's Seal" Toushiro ask

"Weren't you're with her?" Kusaka said

"How did you know that?" Toushiro asked

"I told you, I do some research" Kusaka said

"Just tell me where's The King's Seal?!" Toushiro growled

"Right here, of course" He said before showing him the King's Seal

"This thing would make my dreams come true" He added

"Your dreams?" Toushiro ask

"Yes" He nodded

"What's the King's Seal power? How did you know about it?" Toushiro ask

"No need to rush, Hitsugaya" He paused

"You'll know that soon enough. Now, let's go" Kusaka said, holding up the King's Seal and laughs as they transported to the Sōkyoku Hill

"This is..." Toushiro muttered

"That's right. This is Sōkyoku Hill" Kusaka said

"This is the power of the King's Seal. The King's Seal is able to move space, time, and matter into another dimension at its user's will. In short, this power makes teleportation trivial" Kusaka paused

"I can transfer any of the enemy's attack to another dimension before it hits me. And if I'm injured, I can return my body to any time before I was hurt" Kusaka finished

"Kusaka, that's means you..." Toushiro said with a wide eyes

"Indeed... I was tranfers to Hueco Mundo and reincarnated. And I've searched for the power of King's Seal ever since, in order to take revenge against Seireitei" Kusaka said darkly before turning his head towards Toushiro

"Toushiro!" He said, glancing towards Toushiro's Zanpakutō and then extending the King's Seal towards Toushiro

"Cut it! I know that your Bankai can cut the seal!" He yelled

"Cut... the King's Seal?" Toushiro ask, eyes widening

"Yes, and when you finish cutting it, everything will evaporate!" Kusaka said while lifting the King's Seal and laughed maniacal. As Kusaka continue to laugh, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared from above before landing and surrounded Kusaka and Toushiro

"Looks like Taichou isn't here" Ikkaku said

"Indeed, Ikkaku" Yumichika nodded

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Why?!" Renji yelled

"Don't bother Renji" Ikkaku said

"What's the point on asking it now?" Ikkaku added

"Going by the emergency alert and our orders, we have to take in Hitsugaya Toushiro and the King's Seal's thief" Ikkaku said

"Madarame Ikkaku. The foremost soldier in combining raw power and skillful swordplay, not to mention, the Fukutaichou of the powerful 8th Division" Kusaka glared

"Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy" Ikkaku said while pointing his sword towards Kusaka

"But still, you're no opponent for me" Kusaka said

"Oh, yeah?" Ikkaku said before jumping towards Kusaka and slash him but blocked by Toushiro. As Ikkaku landed, he sighed

"I guess Taichou has already healed you... Where is she now?" Ikkaku ask

"I don't know" Toushiro stated.

"Why are you going to this far, Hitsugaya Taichou?!" Renji yelled

"Stay out of the way" Toushiro growled Renji pointed out his now unsheathed Zanpakutō towards Kusaka but Toushiro throw his chain and wrap it on Renji's Zanpakutō. Shinigami began to appears around them.

"That's far enough!" Suì-Fēng's voice said before walking to the front of Renji with Byakuya and Komamura

"Taichou!" Renji said, looking at Byakuya

"Surrender, Hitsugaya" Suì-Fēng said as Toushiro pulled his chain off from Renji's Zanpakutō

"And the man behind you" Komamura said

"Pathetic" Kusaka said before laughing

"Who are you?!" Komamura ask

"Toushiro, what are you doing? Let those fools experience our hate! Our suffering!" Kusaka said ignoring Komamura's question before lifting the now glowing King's Seal

"This is our revenge! Cut it, Toushiro!" Kusaka added

"Capture him!" Suì-Fēng said as all of the Shinigami and Onmitsukidō members run towards them

"Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo's voice yelled before firing Getsuga Tenshō in front of them, stopping them in their tracks

"What?" Byakuya ask while watching as Ichigo and Rukia landed

"Stop!" Ichigo yelled

"Is fighting the only thing that you people can do?! You guys don't want to hurt Toushiro, right?!" Ichigo ask

"Don't just rush to kill him just because someone ordered you!" Ichigo added

"Shut your mouth, subtitute! The Division have a duty! Following the orders of Yamamoto Sotaichou, we must do it no matter what the cost!" Suì-Fēng said

"That doesen't make any sense!" Ichigo yelled

"No more talk! And if you continue to resist, I'll have to kill you too!"Suì-Fēng said as the Shinigami and Onmitsukidō member draws their blades

"Halt!" Yamamoto's voice echoed as the Shinigami except the Captain turned around and kneel while bowing at the Captain-Commander

"Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni Sotaichou-dono" Rukia states before kneeling down as Kusaka grinned. Yamamoto approaches with Reika, Rangiku, Nanao, and Shunsui.

"Kyōraku! You're with us again!" Ukitake said

"Yeah, Reika manage to heal me when she came back... Somehow I would not have been able to live if I let an innocent man be executed" Shunsui chuckled. Yamamoto stopped while the Captain standing behind him, he slammed his crane to the ground before looking up to Kusaka

"Well, well... isn't it the girl who has the King's Seal inside of her?" Kusaka chuckled as Reika folded her hand

"As Ayase Reika's reports... you really is alive, Kusaka Soujiro" Yamamoto satted

"You want to say "I thought you're killed", right?" Kusaka smirked

"The King's Seal brought you to life and gave you a second chance in Hueco Mundo" Yamamoto theorized

"Yeah, and I have come back. Thanks to the King's Seal, I've got my life back, I'll use the King's Seal to and I'll be the rightful King of Soul Society" Kusaka said

"The rightful king of Soul Society? How arrogant" Yamamoto said

"You're the arrogant ones!" Kusaka scoffed

"Learn your place, Shinigami!" He yelled before raising the King's Seal above his head as it glows. Toushiro quickly leaps towards him before attacking him but Kusaka block Toushiro's attack. When he forces Toushiro back, the other Shinigami express surprise by standing up while Reika stood in there while smiling.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled before running towards him but stopped by Reika who's shaking her head

"Rei-chan..." Rangiku said

"Stay back, Matsumoto. This is my fight" Toushiro said as Rangiku stay beside Reika

"What's the meaning of this, Toushiro?! You should have attacked the Shinigami, Toushiro!" Kusaka said

"I never had any intention of joining you" Toushiro stated

"Didn't he betray Gotei 13?" Mayuri ask

"Why did you attack us?" Suì-Fēng ask

"Are you going to strike me down? Kill me again?" Kusaka ask

"I'm just trying to atone my crimes" Toushiro said

"And what's your crimes?!" he ask

"Do you think you can atone it by killing me?" He ask again while pointing out his swords. Toushiro attacks him once more as they began to fight

"What's the meaning of this...? Ayase Taichou, did you know anything about this?" Suì-Fēng ask

"Kia-chan... it's yours to tell" Reika smiles

"Thank you, Reika-dono... Kusaka was once a noble man who swore his loyalty to Soul Society" Rukia paused

"He would have been a great Shinigami if it were not for the twin Zanpakutō, but because the duel with Hitsugaya Taichou, he lost not only Hyōrinmaru, but his honor and his life" Rukia finished

"Yeah. And Toushiro thinks that this is all his faults" Ichigo said

"Hitsugaya Taichou couldn't bear his thought of destroying Kusaka again, because he had attained everything Kusaka wanted by becoming a Shinigami Taichou. Is that what you mean?" Rukia ask

"Yeah. He wanted to discard his position as a Taichou in Gotei 13 so that he could finish this on his own, even if it meant he'd be the one executed this time. Am I right, Rei?" Ichigo asked

"Hm... Yep, you're right" Reika smiles. As Toushiro and Kusaka cross blades, Kusaka sent a glare at Toushiro

"So, from the very start you..." Kusaka growled

"That's right" Toushiro stated

"I see. I misunderstood you" Kuska said before forcing him back

"Then, I'll do this on my own!" Kusaka yelled as the King's Seal glows

"Answer my call the King's Seal!" He yelled again

"What?" Toushiro narrowed his eyes

"My plan to use the power of Bankai to release the King's Seal may have failed, but... I can do it now!" Kusaka yelled. As Yamamoto expresses surprise, Kusaka tossed the King's Seal in the air and cuts it in half, creating a column of yellow energy which extends into the sky.

"Kusaka!" Toushiro yelled as Ichigo appears before him

"You don't have to suffer by yourself" Ichigo said

"Move it, Kurosaki!" Toushiro said as Ichigo turned around

"You're not the only one who affected by this, we're all suffered and feels the same pain as yours. Everyone is worried about you! Reika is! She almost get executed just to safe you! Just let us take some of your pain and resolve it together!" Ichigo said

"I'm no longer a Taichou" Toushiro muttered before Ichigo punches him, knocking him down

"Nobody give a crap about that! Taichou or not, you should've think how everyone felt while you tried to carry everything on your own!" Ichigo said as Toushiro stares at him before standing up and wipes the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

"Taichou!"

"Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Taichou!"

"Taichou!" his Division members calls out to him as he looked back at the frowning Rangiku and Reika who's smiling as always. He looked down and gripped his Zanpakutō

"Prepare yourself Kurosaki, he's coming" Toushiro said as the tornado around Kusaka dissipates, revealing that he has transformed into a humanoid dragon made of purple ice.

"It's finaly mine! The power of the King's Seal!" He said before laughing maniacal. Toushiro was going to attack him but stopped by Kenpachi who's running towards Kusaka, surrounded by yellow Reiatsu.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled as Kenpachi stabs Kusaka's midsection before destroying it as the Shinigami gasped in amaze

"Done already?" a disappointed Kenpachi said

"Guess you were all sh-" Kenpachi was cut off by Kusaka grabbing his Zanpakutō and generates a large amount of ice.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled while the Shinigami gasped in surprise. As the ice breaks, a cackling Kusaka flies off to the edge of the hill while bringing Kenpachi with him.

"Your attack won't work on me!" Kusaka said as Kenpachi chuckled

"You're not dead yet? Now we're talking!" Kenpachi said as he repeatedly attacks Kusaka while falling

"You're mine!" Kenpachi yelled before slashing Kusaka but he dodge his attack

"That won't work!" Kusaka yelled, slashing Kenpachi across the chest, leaving him to fall to the ground

"You're in the way" Kusaka said before fires a barrage of ice projectiles after Kenpachi, which embed themselves in the ground below. Laughing, Kusaka flies away. As he lands on a post, the area underneath him encased in purple eyes, which grows larger, and his legs merge with the ice as his wings grow in lenght and size.

"It's wonderful! This power is spectacular!" Kusaka yelled as Yin and Yang appeared from the sky before landing on the ice platform.

"What happen? Don't tell me that you have been defeated?" Kusaka ask

"Please forgive us" Yang begged

"Whatever" Kusaka said before encased Yang in ice

"Yang!" Yin yelled as Kusaka froze her too. Kusaka roared to the sky as he glows

"Is he going to transform again?" Ukitake ask as the ice forms an enormous tree, the branches of which pierce the ground. All of the Shinigami trembled in fear as they took a step back except all of the Captain who's already held their Zanpakutō

"Don't be afraid!" Yamamoto ordered when the Shinigami backed away

"We cannot retreat and Kusaka Soujiro must be destroyed!" He said again

"Hai!" They all said before drawing their Zanpakutō and mve away with Shunpo

"Let's go" Ichigo said as Rukia nodded

"Ikkaku, Yumichika!" Reika said

"Hai!" They said before move away towards Kusaka with Shunpo. Seeing this, Toushiro followed them.

"Taichou!" Rangiku said before chasing Toushiro.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" Byakuya release his Zanpakutō and started to attacks Kusaka but blocked by ice

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji said and attacks Kusaka as well. Catching Renji's blade, Kusaka pulls Renji to the ground

"Sorera o subete moyasu, Yokō" Reika said before slashing him with fire. Kusaka blocked her attack with ice but, the fire melted it and hit Kusaka

"Damn you, Ayase Reika!" Kusaka yelled before releasing an omnidirectional energy blast, which knocks Reika and the other Shinigami and cracks the ice tree. As the ice begins to shatter and fall apart, a dark orb with two intersecting band forms around Kusaka and begins to expand outward.

"Th-this is... What on earth is happening?" Isane ask to her Captain who's silently watching from the hill

"Has he released all of the King's Seal's power?" Nemu ask

"Incorrect. The King's Seal has gone out of control" Mayuri said

"What did you say?!" Ukitake ask as they looked down to the dark orb spreading

"See? Its reaitsu is rapidly growing stronger and larger. At this rate, it's going to completely cover Seireitei and obliterate everything" Mayuri explained

"Obliterate?" Kyōraku ask

"Sure, it's an impressive reiatsu, but that's a bit much" he added

"We can only count on, Kurosaki, Hitsugaya and Reika..." Ukitake murmured while looking at the dark orb. Meanwhile inside the orbs, Rangiku hold a chunk of stones away from Toushiro's body

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro said

"I'm fine" She said as she winced. Toushiro gets up and pushes the chunk off of Rangiku before kneeling down to her

"Matsumoto" Toushiro muttered

"It was a Fukutaichou's duty to protect their Taichou no matter what" Matsumoto said. They heard a scrambling voice as they turned around to see Ikkaku was pushing a chunk of ice off of Yumichika who's protecting Reika

"Ayase Taichou! Oi, wake up, Taichou!" Yumichika yelled to the petite girl. Toushiro's eyes widen as they run towards them.

"What's going on?" He ask, looking down at Yumichika

"I think she fainted" He said as the blonde haired girl stirred before opened her eyes little by little

"Ikka-kun... Yumi-kun..." Reika mumbles as she winced in pain and sweated a lot

"Rei-chan! Are you okay? What happen?" Rangiku ask

"I think it's because of the King's Seal" Yumichika said

"What?" Toushiro ask

"She related to the King's Seal, right?" Yumichika asked as Toushiro nodded

"I think when Kusaka cut the King's Seal, it affected to her too" Yumichika explained

"Rukia, are you okay?!" Ichigo voice said as they see Ichigo pushing the ice off of Rukia's body

"I'm okay" Rukia nodded

"Oi Toushiro!" Ichigo said when he see the white haired Captain

"Eh? Reika-dono? Are you okay?" Rukia ask before walking towards them

"Don't tell me she's affected by the King's Seal?" Ichigo said

"Well, aren't you a smart ones" Ikkaku said sarcastically as they watched Toushiro bent down to Reika. Yumichika smirked and stand up before walking towards Rangiku and the others to give them some privacy

"Reika" Toushiro said as the girl opened her eyes

"Shiro-kun..." Reika said weakly before reaching up for his face

"Are you hurt?" Reika ask

"I'm fine, Reika... I'm fine" Toushiro said as he grabbed her hand

"I'm glad" Reika smiled

"Are you okay?" Toushiro asked

"I'm a little tired" Reika admitted

"I see" Toushiro said before turning around to Ichigo

"We've to search for the King's Seal" Toushiro said

"I know. Do I look stupid?" Ichigo asked

"You bet you do" Ikkaku said

"Ikka-kun... stop calling Ichi-nii stupid" Reika paused "It's not nice" Reika breathed heavily

"Don't talk... save your energy, Rei" Ichigo said while bending down beside Toushiro and ruffled her hair softly

"Mou... I'm fine" Reika sighed

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji's voice came as he appeared

"Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia ask

"Like you don't know" Renji said

"Actually we don't" Toushiro rolled his eyes while putting Reika's head to his lap

"Geez... just take a look around you" Renji said. Looking up, Ichigo's eyes widen to see an enormous stone statue towering over the building.

"This must be Kusaka's castle. It's looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls" Renji said

"What should we do?" Ichigo ask

"Like I know" Renji scoffed

"W-we should destroy i-it..." Reika said

"But, what about you?" Toushiro asked "Wouldn't it affected you too?"

"No... If you destroy K-kusaka... The King's Seal will return to normal" Reika explained

"But, how shoud we destroy it?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out before she appeared along with Suì-Fēng.

"There's not much time" Yoruichi stated

"Sotaichou is preventing rhis dimension from expanding any further. And just like Ayase Taichou said, we've to destroy Kusaka's castle by killing him" Suì-Fēng said

"But how?" Renji ask

"W-we've to climb up" Reika said as she tried to stand up

"Reika-dono! Don't do that! You should rest more!" Rukia said

"I'm okay, Kia-chan" Reika said as she stand up while Toushiro helped her

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yoruichi asked

"Mm-hm" Reika said "Manami-chan helped me" Reika said

"Manami-chan? Who's she?" Suì-Fēng asked

"Her Zanpakutō" Toushiro said

"I see" Yoruichi nodded

"And then what'll we do after climbing up?" Ichigo asked

"We'll break down the center tower" Yoruichi said "So let's do it now, while he can't move!" She added

"Yosh" Ichigo yelled

"That's wonderful!" Reika exclaimed while clapping her hand

"Agreed! We're finally having a real party after a long time! I'm not gonna be left out!" Ikkaku said

"Naturally, I won't as well" Yumichika nodded

"They are so perfect together" Ichigo said

"Yeah... they're all crazy... thinking that a fight is wonderful and Ayase Taichou, you look quiet happy after almost dying" Renji said sarcastically

"Hehe" Reika smiled

"You guys are strange" Renji mumbles

"Hey! We heard that!" Ikkaku yelled

"Whatever" Renji rolled his eyes as they hear a roar.

"We've company" Yoruichi said as as the underside of the statue glows and hundreds Hollows appears. Ichigo pointed out his blade as the other gripped on theirs.

"Forget about them! We'll take care of this!" Yoruichi said before leaps towards them as Suì-Fēng discard her Captain's _haori _and follow suit.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo called out

"Suì-Fēng, let's go" Yoruichi said

"Hai!" She nodded

"Shukō!" They said before they begin destroying the Hollows

"We head to the top!" Ichigo said

"Yeah!" Renji smirked

"Taichou" Rangiku said as Toushiro turned around

"Here" She said, holds out his Captain's _haori_. Toushiro blinked and looks over to everyone and stopped as Reika who's smiling sweetly at him

"What are you waiting for? We've duty as a Taichou" Reika said as Toushiro put his _haori _on.

"Matsumoto"

"Hai?"

"Watch my back" Toushiro said

"Hai!" Rangiku nodded. Toushiro looked down at the cloak and throw it away before they started to run towards the tower

"Split up into two groups, Reika stay with us" Toushiro said

"Okay! Renji, Rukia, come on!" Ichigo said before they run to the other side

"Eh? I'm with you two again?" Rangiku whined

"Shut it will ya? We're just following our Taichou" Ikkaku said pointing at Reika

"But still..." Rangiku sighed as Reika giggled

Meanwhile, As Ichigo, Rukia and Renji leapt over a pit, they run up a narrow path and see a large Hollow

"What's that?" Ichigo ask as the Hollow blast a fireball at them

"It's tha woman" Ichigo stated

"Leave it to me!" Renji said before leaping into the air and slice the fireball in half with Zabimaru as the two halves turn around and attack him, creating an explosion.

"Renji!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled

"Bankai. Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji said as the smokes clear and revealed his bankai before embeds it into the side of the statue, creating a path.

"Nothing's gonna happen if we waste our time here! Use Zabimaru as a ladder and head up!" Renji says

"Okay!" Ichigo yelled. As they As they run up the skeletal snake, Hitsugaya's group climbs the tower. Moving behind them, another Hollow fires two balls of electricity at them.

"She's here" Toushiro noted

"I got her" Reika said before jumping into the air and pulled out her Zanpakutō

"Ni sasareta, Genkakuna Hana" She said before cutting the electricity balls with her Zanpakutō. As the electricity balls disappear, the Hollow fires the balls once more and Ikkaku cuts a ball of electricity in half with Hōzukimaru, it explodes, knocking Yumichika back and forcing Ikkaku to dodge with Shunpo. As the Hollow fires more electric blasts at them, Rangiku's footing is destroyed, causing her to fall down but, Reika catches her and set Rangiku up on her feet once more.

"Thank you, Rei-chan" Rangiku said. As Hitsugaya moves to them, the group feels the statue shake. As yellow Reiatsu surges up the side, which cracks from the power.

"This monster can move?!" Rangiku ask

"No that's not it" Ikkaku said

"This Reiatsu belongs to..." Ikkaku smirked as the statue's leg lifted, revealing a maniacal laughing Kenpachi without his eyepatch on.

"Freaking awesome!" Kenpachi yelled before slashing the statue in half.

"Zaraki Taichou!" Ikkaku called out to his former Captain

"Outta my way!" Kenpachi yelled before slashing the statue once more

"Hurry up!" Toushiro say before they move away as the leg splits apart. Elsewhere, running to the top of the statue, Ichigo and Rukia see Kusaka's tower surrounded by Gillians.

"They can even control Menos?" Rukia ask as the Gillians approach as one fires a Cero and they dodge it. Meanwhile, a Gillians fires a Cero at Toushiro's group

"Bankai!" Toushiro yelled before cutting the Cero to stop it

"Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna" Reika said, activating her Zanpakutō

"Fubuki" She added while pointed out her Zanpakutō at the group of Gillians before sending a snow strom which froze the Gillians and shattered. As Reika sheathed her Zanpakutō, some Hollow appeared behind her as she turned around

"Ara..." Reika blinks as the Hollow ready to fires a Cero at her

"Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled before he cut through the Hollow and Yumichika pulled Reika's hand. They landed as Yumichika and Ikkaku stare at their Captain in disbelieve

"Ayase Taichou..." Yumichika sighed as the Captain grinned. Meanwhile, a Hollow fires spikes at Rangiku as she jumped towards the Hollow

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku said, destroying the Hollow and landed before looking up to the tower

"We're almost there" Rangiku notes. Meanwhile, Rukia was running towards the tower

"We only have to get past this area!" Rukia said and two Hollow appeared in front of her. As one of them attack Rukia who's dodging it and release her Zanpakutō

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugino mai," She paused

"Hakuren!" She yelled before encasing the Hollow in front of her in ice, which shattered. As another Hollow appears, it's bifurcated by a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, but reforms afterwards as Ichigo scoffed

"Bastard" Ichigo said

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out before appeared behind Ichigo

"What?" Ichigo ask

"Do you see that tower?" Rukia ask

"What about it?" Ichigo ask

"Do you think you could make it to the top with Tensa Zangetsu's speed if we open up a pathway for second?" Rukia ask

Meanwhile, as Rangiku finished telling her plans to her Captain, Toushiro's eyes became wide

"What are you saying?!" Toushiro ask

"It's the only way" Rangiku states

"If Ikkaku, Yumichika and I combine out powers, we should be able to open up a pathway for a moment" Rangiku explained

"But..."

"I like that idea!" Ikkaku said, suddenly appeared behind them

"But Matsumoto, like it or not, I'm going to make the pathway all by myself" Ikkaku said

"Are you going to use it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika ask

"Yep" Ikkaku said before Yumichika moves away and Ikkaku assumes a battle stance

"Hitsugaya Taichou, Matsumoto please keep this secret from Ayase Taichou and the other!" Ikkaku yelled

"Eh?" Rangiku tilted her head

"Bankai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as he activated his Bankai

"Ara... Ikka-kun..." A voice said as Ikkaku eyes widen before he gulped the lump in his throat

"T-taichou..." Ikkaku grimace

"What a pleasant surprise" Reika said gently but Ikkaku knows that she is mad

"Gomenasai Taichou!" Ikkaku said before bowing, Reika may look sweet and innocent, but when she's mad, no one can win against her

"It's okay" Reika smiled as Ikkaku sighed

"We'll continue this later" She added as Ikkaku gulped and everyone laughed except Toushiro, who's smirking at his girlfriend. Reika sighed and sheathed her Zanpakutō before looking back at her Lietenant.

"You may start, Ikka-kun" Reika said as he nodded and started to attacks the Hollow with his Bankai

"Shiro-kun... Are you ready?" Reika ask

"Yes" Toushiro nodded

"Good luck, okay" Reika said before extending her hand towards the crowds of Menos

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō" She said before fires a crimson red energy. As Toushiro flies towards the tower, Ichigo dones his Hollow mask and launched himself towards the tower. Reika smiles and unsheated her Zanpakutō once more before looking Renji and Rukia who's just arrived

"Shall we start?" Reika ask

"Hai!" They all said before started to attack

* * *

As Toushiro flies up the side of the wall, Ichigo joins him. Roaring, Kusaka fires ice blasts shaped like the dragon of Hyōrinmaru at them. As Ichigo dodges the dragons, Toushiro pinted out his Zanpakutō

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" Toushiro yelled before generates his own ice dragon, which collides with Kusaka's dragons in an explosion of Ice.

Reaching the top, Ichigo attacks Kusaka, who fires a beam of yellow energy at him, stopping his attacks. As Ichigo tries to push through, Toushiro's ice dragon breaks trough the ice platform. Constricting Kusaka, the ice dragon bites his neck. As Kusaka's forehead glows, a rotating ring of symbol appears above him. Coming down to him, Ichigo stabs his forehead

"Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo yelled as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō, which goes through Kusaka's forehead and comes out from Kusaka's back as his wings shattered. Meanwhile, the Hollows on the ground stop moving as everyone looks up to the tower.

Standing in front of the headless Kusaka, Ichigo removes his Hollow's mask and lowers himself to the ground as the ring of symbol fades. As a pillar of blue light extends from Kusaka's neck into the sky, the rest of his body shatters. As the blue light begins to erode the dome, Reika smiles and run towards the tower

As the Gillians dissolve, the ice tower begins to breaks to Ichigo, Toshiro deactivates his Bankai. The dust clears, revealing a panting Kusaka. Ichigo looked down at Toushiro and sighed

"Go, Toushiro" Ichigo said

"Hitsugaya..." Kusaka mumbles

"Let's end this" Toushiro said, assuming his battle stance

"Yeah, let's" Kusaka said as he pulled his sword out of the ice

Running at each other, they stab at each other. As their blades grind against one another, Kusaka recalls pulling out his sword in the Central 46 chambers and telling Hitsugaya Hyōrinmaru should belong to him. As Hitsugaya begged him to not do this, Kusaka charged at him, forcing him to pull out his own sword and block as an ice dragon emerged from the clash and froze the present, as light begins to shine through the clouds, Kusaka's Zanpakutō falls to the ground and breaks

"You really are the genius... you've tried to kill me twice... but i won't die... My existence will continue..." Kusaka said before chocking

"Kusaka... we'll always be friends" Toushiro whispered

"What... if i'd.." Before he can finish his sentence, Kusaka disperses completely

"If...?" Toushiro whispered. As the blue energy rises into the sky, Reika appeared beside Ichigo. As the blue energy ascends into the clouds, several streams of yellow energy converge at one point, and the King's Seal reforms. The King's Seal descends toward's Reika as she cupped her hand to catch it.

"Something so small" Ichigo said

"Don't say it's small... I'm part of this King's Seal, Ichi-nii" Reika said

"Yeah" Ichigo patted her head as they walked towards Toushiro.

"Thank you, Kurosaki, Reika" Toushiro said

"I bet he regretted what he did" Ichigo said as Reika smiled before giving the King's Seal to Ichigo, who throw it to Toushiro

"In the end, he got to finish his fight with you" Ichigo said "As long as we're alive, there are gonna be times when we don't agree with others. But you have to decide how you'll let that affect your life. When he came back to life, he came of his own will. He wanted to fight with you for himself, not because someone else told him to. So, that's good, right?" Ichigo asked

"Although thing got pretty crazy as a result" Reika giggled as Toushiro chuckled

"Next time tell me if something happens" Reika said before walking towards him and pinched his cheek

"Alright, alright, let me go, Rei" Toushiro said

"I can't take it anymore" Ichigo laughed

"I'm going back. Ja, Rei, Toushiro" Ichigo said

"Yeah" Toushiro said as Ichigo smirked before turning around

"Kurosaki" Toushiro called out

"Hm?" Ichigo turned to them

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you, not Toushiro" Toushiro smirked as Ichigo chuckled and disappeared. Toushiro turned towards his girlfriend, who is gazing up to the sky. Reika looked at her boyfriend and smiled widely.

"The weather is nice" Reika said

"It sure is" Toushiro said

"Let's go back" Toushiro said before turning around

"Eh?! Why?" Reika asked as she hold his hand

"I've lots of thing to make it up to you" Toushiro smirked as Reika blushed

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Ermm... weirddd... but! Whatever! I'm so tired, so I can't really give you anything anymore! PLEASE just REVIEW and FAVORITE this story! IF you like you can ask me anything! :0 WElll UEHARA SAKURA OUT!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
